


Fidelity

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [11]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “黑羽君……” 白马不紧不慢地说，“你确定在这方面上也要和我比？”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 9





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 后半部分文风突变预警！  
> ※ 真的预警，如有不适随时退出  
> ※ 如果不能适应别怕，之后会圆回来的

**柯南/白黑 Fidelity**

东京调情系列第11话

文/冰影

搜查一科，下午。

电梯门打开，实习小男生叼着笔，一手拿着咖啡一手捧着文件，看见电梯里的三人组，惊讶得把笔掉在了地上：“……”

白马绅士地侧了侧身，让出点位置。

工藤说：“几楼？”

实习生：“七……七楼。”

服部替他按了楼层，电梯缓慢上行。实习生的眼睛从左看到右，接触到工藤的目光，又缩了一下，脸红了，整个人都往墙壁上靠了点，碰到服部的手，吓了一跳，又把整叠文件都洒了，于是耳尖也红了，手忙脚乱地说：“对不起对不起——”

白马弯下腰，把文件拿起来，递给他。实习生躲闪着不敢看他的眼睛，不停地鞠躬，“谢谢谢谢，麻烦了，真的不好意思，麻烦您——”

白马礼貌地对他笑笑，将目光移到楼层灯上。工藤低着头刷手机，服部翻看着手里的文件，电梯里谁都没有说话，名侦探的气场全开，实习生恨不得把头低到胸口，抱着文件就像抱着盾牌一样。

三楼。

电梯门打开了，外面却没人，服部随手按了关门键。电梯抖动一下，继续上行，实习生却又吓了一跳似的，把咖啡也洒了，一边手忙脚乱道歉一边鞠躬，服部：“……”

服部和工藤交换一个眼神，工藤见怪不怪地耸耸肩。

白马从口袋里拿出手帕，绅士地说：“如果不嫌弃的话，请用这个擦一下吧。”

“啊！” 实习生整张脸都红到冒烟，“白马桑！真的是太麻烦您了！我——”

白马握着手帕递过去，实习生语无伦次地一边感谢一边伸手，两人的指尖短暂地触碰，白马注视着对面，笑了笑。

实习生：“……”

白马往前一步，狭小的电梯里空间不大，工藤抬起头，服部往后站了站，不明所以地看着他。白马没有说话，用身高优势居高临下地看着实习生，小男生整个人都抖起来，湿润的眼睛像是惊蛰的小鹿，下巴上还沾着一滴咖啡，声音微颤地说：“白马君……”

白马神情淡漠地伸手，将溅出来的咖啡抹掉，指尖回到对方的脸上。实习生像是溺水者求生一般地吸气，白马又促狭地扬了扬唇角，低下头，吻住他。

服部：“……………………”

服部在实习生身后对着工藤做表情：[卧槽！！！]

工藤：“……”

白马还在吻他，小男生的手环上白马的脖颈，电梯缓慢上行，服部又是抹脖子又是双手朝天做手势，整个人都要疯了，[黑羽那小子要杀人啦！！！！]

七楼。

电梯门叮地一声打开，楼道空荡，服部从左看到右，一副走也不是留也不是的懵逼神情，工藤合上手机，翻了个白眼。

实习生终于能喘气了，将头埋在白马的肩膀，过了三秒，说：“啧。”

服部：“……”

小男生直起身体，像是伸展开了一样突然高了几公分，方才所有的慌乱和青涩在瞬间消失殆尽，黑羽抓着头发说：“什么时候发现的啊？”

服部奔溃道：“总有一天被你们俩逼疯啊！！！”

“啊~，”白马笑着说，旁若无人的轻松，“黑羽君是觉得我不会怀疑一个看上去很废柴的人物吗？”

服部推着工藤往走廊里去，“怎么连你都早看出来啦！一点不惊讶的样子！”

工藤翻着眼睛，“我才不会那么关注这小子啊！但你觉得白马有胆子在我们面前干这种事吗？”

白马：“……”

黑羽笑得万分得意，从工藤的背后探出头，伸出一只拳头，说：“尼桑！”

工藤拿过服部手里的文件头也不回地拍在他的脑袋上。

黑羽把笔夹在耳朵后面跟着他们，恢复吊儿郎当的神情，“你们警局安保不行啊！一点挑战都没有！”

“要什么安保啊——” 工藤面无表情地说，又将拇指往身后一戳，“不是有这个人型 KID 辨认机吗？”

“到底怎么推理的啊？”服部说，“如果太不正经就别说了！”

白马毫不在意地笑笑，说，“直觉吧。”

“……” 服部难以置信地瞪着他，“就凭直觉你也敢亲——！？”

工藤：“呵呵——”

“认错人了怎么办？” 服部说，一脸黑线地想象认错工藤的反应，工藤把眼睛从手机上抬起来，服部马上倒退三步，举手投降。“我才不会做那种事啊！”

黑羽冷冷地说：“认错人就杀了。”

工藤按着手机，“我同意。”

服部：“……”

白马一脸不在意的样子，服部说：“你们也太理所当然点了吧！？”

黑羽扒着白马的肩，又推推工藤，说：“关西人就是实诚。”

工藤嗤笑一声，服部正要发作，黑羽接着说：“真的要杀还会提前预告吗，你以为我和工藤是业余的？”

工藤依旧头也不抬，一言不发伸出一只拳头，黑羽和他碰拳，做爆炸状，得意地朝着服部笑。

服部：“可怕！！！”

服部看向白马，白马一脸冷静地看回去，说：“总会习惯的。”

黑羽停了脚步，说：“啊好啦好啦，下次再聊，拜拜。”

白马看了看怀表，说：“八点半还没有下班的话，老地方见。”

黑羽比了个 OK 的手势，服部说：“你去哪里？啊？你们就放任一个小偷在警局里流窜吗？”

工藤头也不抬地，“你拦得住他吗——”

黑羽恨铁不成钢地说：“去抹掉电梯监控录像啊！真的要留这家伙劈腿的证据吗！”

服部：“？？？没有一个字有逻辑？？？”

白马不以为然地笑笑，黑羽朝服部抛了个飞吻，服部的脸青了，眼睛疯狂朝工藤方向移动，工藤毫无波澜，心不在焉地朝着黑羽挥挥手。

黑羽叼着文件跑了，过了拐角撞到人，又恢复那个废柴实习生的样子，不停鞠躬道歉：“对不起对不起麻烦了——”

服部：“……” 

白马轻松地道：“服部君看上去有话要说的样子。”

工藤：“他没有。”

“……”

服部一脸挣扎地沉默了三秒，说：“你看上去也太开心了一点！”

“啊啊？”白马说，“自家恋人来探班当然会很开心啊。” 又转向身边的关东名侦探，“工藤君看到从大阪跑过来的搭档不也一样吗？”

工藤：“呵呵——”

“开心吗？”服部说，“啊真的开心吗？”

白马一脸沉痛地拍了拍服部的肩，摇了摇头，走进会议室。服部靠在门上，一脸郁闷地看着依旧不为所动刷手机的工藤，工藤经过他的身边，抬起眼来。

“你说呢？”工藤嘲道，只有两个人可以听见的声音。“笨蛋。”

晚九点，池袋拉面店，卡座里。

黑羽单手托腮，双眼皮打架地拿着筷子卷一根面条，放进嘴里，吸到一半停下了，呼吸绵长起来。

“醒一醒，”白马好笑地说，“振作一点。”

黑羽睁开一只眼睛看着他，把面条吸溜着吃了，哼哼唧唧地说：“困死了，你给我讲个笑话吧。”

“有那么困吗？”白马说，“居然把我和服部君都搞混了。”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，说：“讲一个啦。”

白马沉思了一会儿，说：“亚里士多德和凯恩斯一起走进酒吧。”

“我的天呐，”黑羽用双手撑开眼皮，夸张地说，“失眠都被你治好了！换一个换一个。”

白马朝他笑，黑羽百无聊赖地举起碗喝面汤。白马看着他喝，几秒后温柔地说：

“黑羽君会怎么杀我呢？”

“……” 

黑羽呛了一下，随即控制住了，用手握拳按在唇上，双眼瞪得滚圆。

白马温柔可亲地朝着他弯起眉眼。黑羽深呼吸了一次，两次，把咳嗽按捺下去，优雅得体地展开餐巾纸，学着对方经常做的那样，装模作样地抿了抿唇角。

“呵，”黑羽说，“这么多年了。乘我喝水时候语出惊人的招数你觉得还会管用吗。”

“不管用吗？”白马说，“清醒的黑羽君。”

黑羽在桌下踹了他一脚，白马托着腮朝着他笑。黑羽是真的醒了，转了一圈眼睛，又露出小虎牙，“你推理一下啊。”

白马双手交叉托着下颚，注视着黑羽，黑羽朝他挑衅地扬扬眉，继续慢条斯理地吃面条。

“这可真是一个有诱导性的问题，”过了片刻白马说。

“猜不出来就认输啊！”黑羽得意地说，又开始喝汤，一边喝一边紧盯着对面，喝到一半突然把碗放下，说：“想什么呢！你是觉得你杀我的计划会更完美对不对！”

“黑羽君……” 白马不紧不慢地说，“你确定在这方面上也要和我比？”

黑羽往后仰去，将手搭在座位背上，嚣张地说，“当然啦！我肯定赢啊！”

白马文雅地说：“愿闻其详。”

黑羽架着脚注视着他，神情里是意味不明的笑意，又抬了抬下颚，自信地说：

“我不会杀你的。”

白马的眉毛动了动，黑羽伸出一只手指阻止他，严肃地继续：

“因为——我去杀服部就够了。”

白马：“……”

“很完美吧？” 黑羽把两手摊开，要不是地方太小估计连腿都要得意地晃起来，“服部那家伙也太好骗了，杀他还不是手起刀落哈哈哈哈哈。顺便还可以让你体会一下尼桑，感受一下你在英国时候我都过的什么日子哈哈哈哈哈。”

白马：“………………”

黑羽往前倾了倾，压低了声音，眼里闪着小恶魔的光：

“所以真正的问题是。你觉得你能打败工藤吗？”

“………………”

白马的目光在卡座里转了一圈，最后落回到黑羽的脸上。白马冷静地说：

“黑羽君。你是不是背着我把《轮到你了》给看完了？”

黑羽的白眼翻到天际，“谁要和你一起看推理片啊！莫名其妙做笔记不说，还要和工藤对比推理，群里都被你俩刷屏刷爆了，你们侦探也太无趣了一点！”

白马朝着他，嘴角动了动，慢慢扬起一个笑容，黑羽把面汤喝完了，摸了摸肚子，说：“我要吃巧克力大福。”

白马伸手提示服务员，黑羽又恢复了那个三代良民的社畜模样，趴在桌子上。白马点了单，双手又回到那个标准的推理姿势，从上至下地看着他，说：“那么黑羽君觉得我和工藤谁能赢呢？”

黑羽趴在桌上，把玩着手机挂件，无聊地道：“难说啊。你也变态，尼桑也变态，尽管形式上有区别，但本质上都是一样的，侦探没一个好东西。”

白马：“……” 

巧克力大福端上来，黑羽拿了一个塞进嘴里，舔了舔手指，露出满足的神情，白马注视着他，说：“既然难说，为什么会想出交换杀人这个主意呢？”

黑羽咬着甜点看着他，一时没有说话，白马把水递过去，黑羽喝了，朝着他弯起眼睛。

“只有这样我才能赢啊，”黑羽说。“同样的方法，你肯定做不到。”

“做不到吗？”白马说。“并没有很难推理吧。”

黑羽缓慢地摇头，说：“你做不到。”

白马做了一个[请君解释]的动作，黑羽注视着他，把面碗推到一旁，单手托着腮，又点点他。

“因为，”黑羽说，“你这么变态。” 

白马耐心地等着下文，黑羽又拿起另一个大福放进嘴里，朝着他挑挑眉毛，细嚼慢咽地吃了，眼神逐渐变得促狭，嘴角勾起一个略带嘲讽，又心知肚明的笑。

“你这么变态。” 黑羽重复道，“肯定不舍得借他人之手来杀我。”

白马略是好笑地挑起眉，黑羽的脸上却没有多少调笑的意味，用一种无聊的语气说：

“你会亲自动手，仔细安排，搞不好还来个囚禁啊，留点纪念品什么的，对不对？”

“……”

黑羽擦着手，慢条斯理地说，“你会利用所有只有我们两个知晓的秘密，每一个步骤都是在告诉我，我无处可逃，这是必然的结果，你会让我的世界只剩下你一个人，再也无法感知除了你以外的任何事物，你会慢慢地，一丝不苟地，完美无瑕地，亲手杀死我，而我到了最后，会觉得这是最好的结局了。”

“……”

黑羽终于擦完了手，对面的人仿佛停止了呼吸，瞳孔紧缩，交叉在下颚的指节发白，黑羽看了看他，又笑了起来。

“这是什么被抓现行的可怕神情，”黑羽随意地说。“很惊讶吗？我倒是一点也不啊。”

白马放下手，调整了一下呼吸，淡淡地说：“不惊讶吗？”

黑羽看了他一眼，风一样的眼神，神情依旧轻松，仿佛说着一件不相干的事。

“当然啊，”黑羽说。“这么多年了。你有什么是我不知道的呢。”

白马没有说话，黑羽歪着头看他，突然扬起唇角，说：“你觉得我会害怕吗？”

白马沉默地注视着他，黑羽拿手抹了点盘子里的巧克力粉，舔了，白马说：“你不会害怕。”

黑羽颇以为然地点头，白马注视着他的眼睛，声音低了下去：“但你应该感到害怕。”

黑羽又笑了起来，会心又了然的笑容，黑羽把腿伸直了搁在白马的膝盖上，说：“你就不害怕吗？”

白马朝他挑起眉，黑羽托着腮看着他，“我杀你的方式。”

“可是黑羽君会拜托别人出手啊，”白马说，略带惋惜的语气，“是觉得我不值得你亲自动手吗？”

黑羽注视着他，笑容变得意味不明起来，幼蓝的眼眸里带进一点慵懒，黑羽对他说：“除了我。有谁知道你真正的想法呢？”

“……”

“无论工藤选什么样的方式，”黑羽说，“都不会是杀死你的最终答案。而我会让工藤来杀你这件事，才是真正会让你失去生志的理由吧？”

“……”

“所以。”黑羽微微扬着唇角，抵着太阳穴看着他，“你也应该感到害怕啊。”

夜深了，拉面店里人声沉了下去，风吹过，掀起卡座旁的帘子，两人谁都没有说话，注视着对方。

过了良久，白马慢慢扬起唇角，黑羽也笑起来，侦探和怪盗的手在桌面上相触。

“啊，”白马叹息着说，“今天真是对黑羽君改观了。”

“什么啊？”黑羽说，“早就和你说过 KID 大人不可小觑了。”

“我是说表白方式，”白马说。“真的太别具一格了。”

黑羽看着他，白马笑着看回来，黑羽的眼睛转了一圈，说：“大概是被你的变态影响了吧。”

“这就是趋同性吗？”白马说，“看来我需要审视一下从黑羽君地方学来的一些本领了。”

黑羽高傲地抬着下颚，指了指自己，“近朱者赤，” 又指了指对面，“近墨者黑。”

“黑羽君果然承认自己不如我了吗，”白马说。“假如这种逻辑成立的话。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽终于吃饱了，回程的时候两人难得地没有拌嘴，黑羽打着哈欠在地铁上头一点一点，白马坐在他身边，看着地下通道里节奏性飞速闪过的灯光。

到家时候已经很晚了，白马开了门先进去，黑羽揉着眼睛跟上，屋里漆黑一片，早上没来得及整理的文件还扔在地上，黑羽去摸客厅的灯，白马回过身来，抓住他的手。

门厅里只有窗外透进来微弱的光，白马近距离地注视着他，并没有多少神情，黑羽停下动作，顺从地垂着手。白马摩挲着他的腕侧，又自嘲地笑了笑，低下头吻他。

和以往并没有什么不同的，漫不经心的吻，黑羽熟悉地回应着，突然动了一下，睁开眼睛。

白马近距离地看着他，神情依然没有什么特别，黑羽舔了舔唇，尝到一丝铁腥味，于是朝他露出牙齿。

客厅的挂画震了一下，黑羽一只手按在白马的肩上，另一只手撑在墙壁上，又抚上白马的脖颈。白马低着头看着他，神情平静，并没有要顺从或者示弱的意味，黑羽将手轻按在对方的大动脉上，感受着指尖下平稳有力的搏动，又侧过头。

“黑羽君，”对方喊他的名字。

黑羽卷起唇角，亲昵地抵着他的鼻尖，说：“是我。”

白马的手环过他的腰，黑羽贴近了一点，白马侧过头看着他，瞳眸深沉似墨，黑羽闭上眼睛，又睁开。熟悉的松香味道充斥鼻腔，黑羽将头抵在对方的肩膀，深呼吸，又停住，侧过脸。白马的手抚过他的背脊，沿着他的肩膀向上，环过他的脖颈，捧住他的脸，轻轻用力，黑羽抬起头来。白马摩挲着他的下颚，动作轻柔，黑羽朝他笑了笑，将头再仰高了一点。

白马的手停留在他的耳根，离大动脉一寸之离，白马低低地说：“你太相信我了，黑羽君。”

黑羽扬起唇角，没有回答，侧过头蹭了蹭白马的手背。白马的指尖动了动，黑羽的手抵在白马的左胸，那里的心跳平稳，位置准确，只需要几公分就可以致人死地的地方。

黑羽近距离地看着他。

“这里只有你不相信自己吧，”黑羽说。

白马自嘲地笑笑。“的确。”

“可是你信我啊。”黑羽说，“不是吗？”

白马微微点头，黑羽将手平贴在他的胸口。

“那就信我，”黑羽说。“相信我。”

指尖下的心跳徒然加快，白马依旧平稳地注视着他，呼吸克制，胸腔微微起伏，黑羽又笑了笑，独属于两人的笑容。

白马的喉头动了动，黑羽再次仰起头，一个私密又信任的姿势，带着服从的意味，白马俯下身吻上他的脖颈，将唇覆过他的大动脉，动作轻柔，按在他背脊的力道却大得吓人，黑羽环过对方的肩膀，用同样的力气反手抱住他。

过了很久，白马抬起头来，眼神里带进一丝笑意，将手抹过他下唇上细小的伤口。

“黑羽君，”白马慢慢地说，“真的是一个很温柔的人呢。”

黑羽舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖碰到白马的指尖，又缩回去。“你才知道啊。”

“啊啊？”白马笑着说，“不是黑羽君让我不要习惯的吗？”

“你什么时候听过我的话啦！”黑羽说。“不要装出一副很惊讶的样子啊。”

白马摩挲着他的侧脸，朝着他笑，黑羽转了一圈眼睛，又舔了舔下唇。

“有点痛哎，”黑羽嘟哝着说。

白马低下头，细致地，温柔地吻他，充满安抚的意味，黑羽拉着对方的领带，发出轻微满足的声音，又含糊地说：“杀我的时候轻点啊。”

白马蹙起眉，略是好笑地看向他，黑羽接着说：“我也会让工藤干的漂亮一点的，你死得太难看的话我会不舍得的。”

“……” 白马笑起来，说：“那还真是谢谢黑羽君了。”

黑羽终于按开了客厅的灯，暖黄的灯光充斥室内，白马眯了眯眼睛。黑羽踮着脚，近距离地打量着白马的神情，白马朝他笑笑，眼眸在灯光下呈现出琥珀般的透明，了然的笑容，带着温柔的意味。

“谢谢你，”白马重复道，“快斗。”

黑羽的脸微微红起来，伸手拉松了对方的领带，说：“还真是别习惯啊。”

白马将两人的外衣挂在衣帽架上，黑羽打开电视，踢了拖鞋，跳到沙发上。白马坐下来张开手，于是黑羽熟悉地找了个舒服的姿势，蜷着腿半靠在他的怀里。电视里放着一场气氛沉闷的推理剧，黑羽看了一会儿，若有所思地说：

“看来只有服部可以随便杀了。”

“……” 白马好笑地侧过头，“黑羽君就这么想分个胜负吗？”

“啊啊？联手杀不是更完美吗？”黑羽转过头对上他的目光，促狭的眼神，“我最忠诚的共犯先生。”

白马弯起唇角，黑羽露出小虎牙，白马调整了个姿势，将手揽过他的肩，凑到黑羽耳边说：

“首先，需要一个不在场证明……”

于此同时，米花町2段21号B。

服部盘腿坐在床上：“哈嚏！”

工藤擦着头发从浴室走出来，说：“很冷吗？暖气开高点。”

服部摸着后颈：“奇怪，今晚后背怎么总是发凉……”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 锅我要送给云小纵太太，因为她给我讲了个杀工藤的故事，一心傻白甜的我被她带歪了，于是东京爱情故事升级为东京变态爱情故事（不对），这都是云太太的错，请大家谴责她！【
> 
> 不过不是真的黑化啦不要慌……白马当然没有真的想过杀黑羽，但他是知道自己有独占欲的（原著里就是一个很有控制欲的人，小数点后两位什么的）然后黑羽用这种方式表达出来他其实很震惊，因为想了想会发现其实对方说的对，黑羽对他的了解可能甚至超过他对自己的了解
> 
> 尽管黑羽天天鸡飞狗跳到处炸毛，但实际上是个很温柔的人，看看 KID 的行动就知道了。会为了个孩子偷走名为真相的噩梦这种事，只有心底温柔的人做的出来吧。
> 
> KID 是全世界的，但黑羽君只属于白马。
> 
> 所以最大输家或成服部（手动狗头）


End file.
